The National Prostatic Cancer Project proposes to sponsor a Workshop on Prostatic Cancer in order to fulfill the following objectives: a. To exchange information between investigators from different disciplines but with a common denominator of allied interests. b. To generate ideas for participants and Working Cadre members of the National Prostatic Cancer Project in terms of direction to be taken in current and proposed research areas. c. To publicize the program, stimulate interest in prostate physiology and provide a background of information to new investigators in the field. The workshop will serve to coordinate the scientific activities of all grantees under this program. These objectives are in harmony with, and promote the overall objectives of the National Prostatic Cancer Project.